1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch-mountable connector housing, a latch-mountable connector, and an electric connecting device, each of which enables reliable confirmation of connection.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-202557 (Tokukai 2006-202557; hereinafter Patent Document 1) discloses an example of known electric connector. In the electric connector, a metal latch, while being supported in a guide groove of a female housing, applies a preload to the female housing and a male housing, in a direction of fitting these housings with each other. A metal latch provided at a spring part of the metal latch fits in a fixing groove of the male housing, when the female and male housings are fit with each other. This structure realizes an electric connector capable of simply and easily providing a connection, while avoiding a loss in the electric conductivity even under a harsh environment.